Sorry Just Isn't Enough
by Cathy Daine
Summary: Serena and Darien's relationship is already walking a fine line when Darien oversteps it completely. Although Serena still loves him and he regrets it they both know that sometimes sorry just isn't enough... Will their marriage survive?


Hi Minna!

How are things going? I'm still in the world of living although I can understand if you have doubted otherwise. I am truly sorry for the lack of updates but I've been having a writer's block the last couple of months. Partly due to school. The new term has mean a lot of changes and I'm still adjusting and hopefully I've succeded!

Apart from this story I've updated my profile as well! Yay! Feel free to enter and read. I was in a quite weird mood when writing it though. : p

Now this story has been cooped up in my head for quite some time and I thought it was time to let it out. I'm aiming for longer chapters and I think as a prologue it's an remarkable improvement from my other prologues :-)

Now before starting the story I would like to thank all my reviewers and readers! Only because of you did I start writing again!

I won't keep you any longer! Enjoy!

* * *

**Sorry Just Isn't Enough**

****

****

****

****

**Prologue**

****

The phone was ringing loudly as an elegantly dressed young woman reached for the phone. She had just picked it up when a click sound was heard indicating that her husband most probably had picked up the phone as well. Before she could tell him that she had gotten it the conversation unfolded, arresting her thoughts and motions as her entire world started to crumble.

"Hello?" her husband's deep voice said calmly.

" Darien darling!" a seductive high-pitched voice said. "I've missed you so much! I really enjoyed our last meeting," the woman practically purred. "When can we meet again? How about sometime later today? I've bought some lingerie I think you would enjoy," followed suggestively.

Nothing could have prepared her for the next words spoken.

"I'm sure I will enjoy… taking it off," her husband answered seductively. "Your place again?"

Her mind was numb as she hang up. Soon footsteps were heard as her husband came down the staircase.

"I have a meeting today with a college. I'll be away for a couple of hours," he said dispassionately, not even really looking at her.

"Alright," she replied automatically although her eyes and mind were screaming at him to tell her what she was witnessing wasn't true, that it was all a dream but he walked right past her. He never noticed what she felt nowadays, so different from when they had first married 4 years.

She stared at him with his back turned towards her; a sight that was becoming increasingly familiar. Her heart ached as she looked at his dark black hair and broad shoulders. Had it really been so long ago he had proposed under a brilliant moon? When he had declared his love for her?

Her mind vaguely registered the sound of the door shutting as she walked stiffly into the living room before collapsing on the sofa. She fiddled with her wedding band, a magnificent ring with two roses intertwining, lovingly encircling her long and slim ring finger.

She was the picture of elegance as she sat there despite her reeling mind and emotions. Her long hair, the color of molten sunshine, gently framed her face accentuating her stunningly huge crystal blue eyes. Her figure, slim and petite, was dressed in a well cut sky blue blouse and matching skirt. Her surroundings, though, well and stylishly furnished seemed to pale in comparison to her as the sun shone through the huge windows and bathed her with light, seemingly trying to comfort and warm her.

Suddenly a voice was heard in her mind. A voice which she had vigilantly suppressed for the last 3 years until it had at last faded into nothing.

"Wake up! I leave you and look at what has happened!" her inner voice yelled outraged and managing to jolt her from her frozen state. "Look at what you have become!"

"He doesn't love me anymore," the heartbroken woman whispered as tears started to appear.

"Get a grip of yourself! Stop being so pathetic! Get up and get out of the house before he comes back or do you want to face him when he does?"

Still numb she handed over the reins to her most inner self, something she hadn't done for a very long time. She dried her tears abruptly as she stood up. A fire was burning in her eyes that had been missing. A look at the clock hurried her motions as a suitcase was quickly packed with some clothes and necessities.

She raced out of the house and jumped into a car choosing the one that wasn't that flashy and drove off; her eyes taking one last glance at the house in the rearview window. Only when she was a far away from the house did she take out her cell phone.

"Hello?" a bossy voice was heard.

She couldn't help but smile. Some things just never changed.

"Raye?" she asked tentatively, suddenly unsure about her actions. Raye had been her friend since high school but she was her husband's sister as well. What happened if she disapproved?

"Serena, is that you?" The bossy voice immediately turned concerned as she heard the insecure tone. Something had happened, she could sense it, and she was almost certain that it wasn't something good.

Sniffles were heard as Serena instantly broke down at the worried voice of her best friend.

"Jesus Serena! What happened? Where are you? Are you alone?" a barricade of questions sounded forth.

"Can I come over?" Serena asked uncertainly feeling like a little girl once again.

"You'd better come over and explain what's going on after scaring ten years off my life!" Raye said angrily but they both know that she was only angry because she was worried.

"I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

True to her words a couple of minutes later she arrived at her friend's driveway. She had barely enough time to get out of her car when the door slammed open revealing a very anxious, and as always gorgeous, Raye. She took one look at Serena's tearstained face before enveloping her in a big hug. All the sobs that she had been straining against broke though as she held by her friend just like a mother would a child.

Raye held her for a few minutes before ushering her into the mansion which she called a cottage. She helped Serena to sit down on the couch before gently asking what had happened.

All she got for an answer was incoherent mumbles between the sobs that seemed to be choking her. Straining to hear Raye picked up some words.

"Someone else… loves… left…understand…happy…mistake."

As Raye tried to comfort the distraught woman beside her, her mind was racing as she tried to puzzle together what had happened. Eventually Serena finally fell asleep, her cries taking their toil on her. Raye gently laid her down before her tucking her in with a blanket. Silently she contemplated Serena's tear stricken face. Obviously something had happened, something very bad to shake her up this badly. She had never seen her so sad ever.

For once she was happy that her husband wasn't at home or he would have asked too many questions and been very mad at someone for upsetting Serena. Raye smiled at the thought of her husband and Serena. They had a very special relationship like that of a big brother and little sister. At first she had even been jealous before realizing that there was nothing to be jealous of. But her husband, true to the big brother role, was extremely protective of Serena although he had no qualms about playing pranks and annoying her.

Raye frowned as she returned to reality when the phone started to ring shrilly. She really had to change that ridiculous melody.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Raye, this is Darien. Do you know where Serena is? She isn't at home and some of her things are missing so I thought that she might be at your place," her brother said and even though he had called Raye knew something was wrong in the way he had expressed himself.

There was no urgency or worry although granted it might be because he knew she could take care of herself but Raye remembered the time when he was close to panicking whenever he didn't know where his wife was. Things had changed dramatically in her brother's relationship during the past year or so. It was hard to miss. All those little things like holding hands and sharing looks had all stopped.

She wondered. Did her brother have anything to do with her best friend's sorrow? Considering the words which were comprehensibly uttered by Serena she concluded that it was more than likely that he was. Anger stirred in her as she contemplated that thought. She would personally toast him if he was. She almost yelled at him and asking what he had done when she calmed down and decided to hear it from Serena when she woke up, and if she didn't tell her husband where she was then she wasn't going to tell him her location either.

"No, I haven't heard from her. Maybe she's somewhere else. Try Mina," she suggested, her voice betraying none of her inner thoughts. She was in many ways still as hot-tempered as she was before but she could control herself for her friends.

"Alright, thanks anyway," her brother said before hanging up.

'Where had she gone?' he wondered. 'She couldn't have possibly found out could she?' he thought before dismissing the thought. She was probably staying at some friend's house and would be back the next day. Yet he couldn't help but find it odd for she never left without telling him.

He shrugged before changing into his pajamas. The bed was cold, almost too cold without her there. Darien closed his eyes before falling asleep. Today had after all been a most satisfying and above all tiring day for him.

* * *

So what did you think? Tell me tell me tell me! Pretty please? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. It's quite different from what I usually write so your opinions are really important! And I will try to update my other stories so don't worry, much : p

Till next time then!

Cathy Daine


End file.
